


Saving and Hoping

by bandnerd_1395



Series: Saving and hoping. [2]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Sexual Content, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has been kidnapped and it's up to Sam, Dean, and NCIS to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching is always hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for fun, I do not own anything and do not make a profit from this.

“Dean we need to get this bastard before it hurts or kills Abby.” Gibbs growled angrily.

“We will, we just need to figure out who or what has her, and what he or it wants. We can’t go in there halfcocked and expect to win.”

“Usually works for Gibbs.” Ziva said nonchalantly.

“With people maybe, you can’t reason with demons, they are not human, so they have no right and wrong.”

“Well we can’t just sit here and see if that thing kills her.”

“We’re not, me and Dean will go out and find her, but we need to relax.”

Gibbs was furious, but if he took them out, he may never find Abby. He relaxed and watched the two brothers leave the lobby. “Well that went well.”

“Well Dean they are his teammates.”

“No it seemed more intimate than that, almost like they’re together.”

“Well together or not, we still need to find her.”

“Right, what do you think?”

“Well we didn’t hear it, all we saw was a black figure, maybe a spirit.”

“Yea, Abby did say she had a lot of enemies that she killed, maybe one of them?”

“Maybe, but that could be anyone, where do we start?”

“Well we look for the last person she associated with, and see if that helps us.”

“Okay.”

They went to the nearest hotel and started digging things up on Abby. They didn’t feel right about spying on Abby, but it was the only way to save her. They searched and searched until they heard a knock on the door. Dean got up and got prepared for a fight. He opened the door to see a familiar face.

“Bobby what’re you doing here, and how did you get here?” Dean asked the wheelchair bound Bobby.

“Well first, I’m here because Sam called me to help, and second ever heard of a bus you idjit?”

“Okay, okay, sorry come on in.”

“Damn right Dean.”

They looked for any kind of clue to see if they can find her kidnapper.

“Hey guys check this out, Abby had a stalker about 3 months ago, and it says here he killed himself because she wouldn’t date him.”

“Hm, sounds like a tortured soul.”

“Yea, but check this out he was cremated, so if it is him, maybe he’s attached to something.”

“Like what?”

“Maybe we should check out his apartment.”

“Sounds good, you wanna come Bobby?”

“Hell yea.”

They came up on this guy’s apartment and picked the lock. They walked in and they looked around the room. They were stunned by how many photos he had of Abby, and how many other things he had for her. This guy truly was obsessed with her.

“Wow this guy is crazy.” Bobby said looking around the room.

“I know, but maybe one of these things he’s still attached to, so we burn each and every one of these pictures.” Dean said.

“Okay sounds like a fun plan Dean.” Bobby said.

“You’ve been quite Sammy, what’s going on in that crazy little encyclopedia you call a head?”

“Well I’ve been thinking Dean how come there doesn’t seem to be any kind of DNA, or any kind of object that he would specifically be attached to? I mean all of the things we hunted seemed to only be attached to one object, there never was a time when it was more than one item.” Dean thought for a moment.

“Well we can never be too safe, and after this we’ll continue to look.”

“Okay.”

~~

Abby woke up in a dark wet place. Her head hurt her so bad she thought nails were being drilled in. she looked around to see she was in a cage, why she would never know, but as she looked around all she saw was darkness. She was scared and cold and was wondering what kind of ghost had this kind of grudge against her. She thought about maybe her ex-boyfriend, but he wouldn’t go through this, then she thought about the abusive relationship she had.

“That’s gotta be it.”

Abby whispered. She thought about how she had to have Jethro intervene and how she looked at him differently that night. She thought about how scared she was and how he comforted her just like he always did.

“Abby, are you okay?” Gibbs asked concern written all over his face.

“Yea I’m just glad it’s all over, thank you for helping me.”

“Abbs you’re welcome, I mean you’re the one who pulled the trigger, but I mean I did give you the gun.” He chuckled.

Abby blushed because it seemed like he was nervous for some reason, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was in no way a nervous talker. She thought it was kind of cute- NO! she could not think of him that way.

“Abbs let me take you back to my place and we’ll get you cleaned up.” She nodded not trusting her voice.

He drove her back to his house and sure she was there before, but this time it seemed almost intimate. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to the door.

“Thank you Gibbs I can’t thank you enough for you being so kind.”

“Abby you have to stop thanking me, we’ve known each other for a long time now.”

“I know- um can I take a shower?”

“Of course Abby.” She was about to get up, but she winced and fell back down in the couch.

“I can’t do it, not by myself anyway.” Gibbs thought that she would need help, but he didn’t want to offer in fear of scaring her.

“Gibbs would you mind- oh I don’t want to ask this- but can you help me take a bath?”

“Of course, as long as you don’t mind me seeing you-“

“It’s okay, really.”

That’s how that whole thing started with just a simple bath, she could still feel the way his lips felt on hers, the way his strong hands washed her body, and the way he smelt. He always smelt of wood and she couldn’t love the smell more. She remembered the way he smiled nervously at her when she stripped off her clothes- Abby heard a noise and was brought back to present day. She was so scared about what was going to happen. She looked to see the ghost walking close to her.

“Now Abby tell me how did it feel killing me?”


	2. Who could've done it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is confused at what ghost really kidnapped Abby.

Sam, Dean, and Gibbs worked together to see what creature had kidnapped her. They figured out that it wasn’t her ex-boyfriend. They now had to figure out who and why some ghost would want her. Sam was reading online about different things when he came across a newspaper article.

“Hey guys does Ricky Vanhuten ring a bell?” Gibbs thought.

“No, why?”

“Because it says that he was murdered but the police have no idea as to why, and I mean it could be from something that we are looking for, but it’s still worth checking out.”

He nodded and they looked more into it. They found out that he was claimed to have swallowed chlorophyll and there was no way of knowing who did it because there was no evidence. They ruled out suicide because they saw a second pair of footprints but couldn’t prove for sure who’s they were.

“Do you think Abby did this?” Dean asked.

“I’m not sure she did say that she was capable, but I’m not sure if she would be able to go through with it.” Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

They thought about that for a moment when Gibbs got a call.

“Gibbs.” He stated sternly.

They heard the one-sided conversation, but they tried not to listen to intently. Gibbs hung up and looked back at the two boys.

“Well McGee thinks he has a lead on who might have kidnapped her.”

“Really were we right?”

"Yea, but right now they are trying to trace her phone to see where that damn person or ghost has her.”

“I see, okay well while they do that we need to find out where he is buried.” Gibbs was confused.

“Why?” “Because we need to salt and burn the bones.”

“Why would you need to do that?” Gibbs said as calmly as he could.

“Well you see when a ghost comes back or rather stays they need to be put to rest and burning the bones does that for them.” Gibbs nodded his understanding.

“You do realize that you two are still very much in trouble right?”

“We’re aware that’s why we have back-up.” They smiled.

“Who?” Bobby rolled in and paused long enough for Gibbs to look confused.

“Him?” “Yea he’s the best damn hunter there is.”

“Right, well I’m gonna go to my team and see what they found.”

“Okay.”

~~

“Well, well, Abby cat got your tongue?”

“Go to hell!”

“Already been I’m afraid, but you’re welcome to join me.”

Abby squirmed when she saw him pull a knife from his side. “Relax it won’t hurt… much.” He smiled evilly at her. Abby saw her life flash before her as he raised the knife, but before he could he just burst into flames right before her eyes. She was confused how can a man just vanish?


	3. Finding Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search continues to find Abby.

Abby sat there dumbfounded at what just happened how can she be terrified for her life then just have the ghost disappear? She heard footsteps and instantly tensed thinking it was the ghost again.

“Abbs are you okay?” Shouted a familiar voice.

“Yea I’m in here Gibbs.” Abby shouted relieved at who was coming.

Gibbs came into view and he was so excited to see Abby unharmed, well besides a few bruises and scratches. She looked absolutely beautiful, even now.

“Oh Abby I’m so happy that you’re alright.” Gibbs said kissing her cheek gently.

She winced slightly, but also welcomed the featherlike kiss. She was so happy that she almost forgot she was still tied up.

“Um can you-“She pointed with her head to the ropes. “Ah yes of course,”

He pulled out his knife and cut the ropes off of her.

“Thank you Jethro.” She said once she figured out he came here alone.

“You’re welcome Abbs, let’s get you back to NCIS.”

“Okay.”

When they arrived at NCIS Abby was greeted warmly by everyone there. She welcomed all the hugs but did warn them to be careful. They gently hugged her and when she saw Dean and Sam there she had to ask them a question. She walked up to them nervously.

“Hey can I talk to you guys for a second?” Abby asked sheepishly.

“Sure, we don’t bite.” Dean said while Sam rolled his eyes.

“How did you guys know about Ricky?” They looked uneasy.

“Well we had to do research on the thing that kidnapped you.”

“Oh, and I guess you figured it out then.”

“Yea, don’t worry your secret is safe with us.”

“Okay thanks, but where did he go?”

“Well we burned his bones.”

“Oh, well I guess I won’t see him anymore?”

“No you don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“Thank god, okay well I’m gonna go back to Jeth-Gibbs now.” She scurried off before she saw their reactions to her almost slip up. Abby ran over to Gibbs and asked if she could talk to him for a minute.

“Sure Abby.”

They walked down to her lab and were both silent until they reached her lab and as soon as they did Abby pulled him in for a kiss not caring about the others upstairs. Gibbs was shocked at first but relaxed into the kiss. The kiss wasn’t urgent but sweet and tender. Gibbs felt his heart swell with how much Abby put her whole heart and soul into this single kiss. Lost in their own world they had no idea that McGee, Tony, and Ziva were standing behind them. Tony spoke up.

“No dating co-workers huh?” He said in a teasing voice. They broke apart, stunned.


	4. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Abby and Gibbs tell how they started dating the ending to the gang is bittersweet.

“Tony, Ziva, McGee, what are you guys doing here?” Gibbs asked trying to sound stern, but failing.

“Well we wanted to see how Abby was doing, but we can see you already took care of that.” Ziva answered.

“Look I know what you guys might think, but the point is, is that I love Abby, and I know it sounds strange, but it’s still the fact that all of my rules go out the window when I’m around her.”

Abby blushed and the crew knew that they were really in love. McGee didn’t know what to feel, he was still kind of hurt, but he wanted to be happy for them as well. Gibbs hasn’t had any luck with women in a long time, and he figures if Abby makes him happy then he would be happy for them.

“How did it happen?” McGee asked sounding more hurt than he intended.

“Well it’s kind of a long story.”

“Well we got time.” Tony said clearly interested in his boss’ affair.

~~

“That is not my fault, it’s not my fault.” Abby said waving around the hand-tool.

“Then it’s not my fault.” Gibbs smiled.

“Now I see why you work on boats Gibbs, very, very relaxing.” She broke a piece from the boat.

“Oops.” She handed the tools back to him.

“Abby why don’t we get you into bed?”

“Okay.”

Abby was picked up by Gibbs and he gently placed her on his bed, he was about to leave when she asked him to stay until she fell asleep, which he did. Abby woke up with a headache the size of Mount Rushmore.

“Ugh Gibbs why does my head hurt?”

“Well you see that’s because you drank a lot.”

“Oh, well I better get to court.”

“Okay.”

After Abby got done with court, she ran into her crazy ex-boyfriend again.

“Leave me the hell alone!” She screamed.

“Abby you can’t deny that you still have feelings for me?”

“No leave me alone!”

She scrambled to get away, but he grabbed her and he was much stronger than she was. Soon she couldn’t remember anything.

~~

“I found her lying on the ground beat pretty badly, so I took her back to my place.”

“Wow, I’m surprised you let him live.”

“Well he did commit suicide after this whole thing.” Abby said looking relieved.

“So what happened next?” Tony asked again.

“Well the rest is kind of personal.”

~~

Abby woke up to find her at Gibbs’ house once again. She had a horrible head-ache and her body ached all over.

“What happened?” Abby asked groggily.

“Sh, just rest now, you were beaten pretty badly but you’re safe now.”

“Thank you Gibbs, but I’m gonna take a shower.”

“No, no, you need to rest.”

“Gibbs I need to shower, well at least take a bath.”

“Fine, but I don’t think you’re gonna be able to get up.” She tried and was unable to.

“Gibbs I hate to ask, but can you help me, um, take a bath.” Gibbs turned a bright red, which she found kind of cute.

“S-sure.” He stammered.

“Thank you.”

~~

“The rest you guys can figure out for yourselves.”

“Oh come on did you guys have sex that night?”

“TONY!” Ziva yelled.

“Tony she was injured.”

“Well doesn’t mean you can’t be careful.”

“No not that night, we just kissed, then that was it.”

“Well that was almost entertaining, but we need to get going.”

“Yea we need to take off as well.” Sam and Dean said.

“Thank you guys.”

“No problem, and thank you for not ganking us.”

“Um you’re welcome.” Gibbs asked slightly confused. They all walked out of Abby’s lab and left for home little did they know that something was lurking in the shadows.


End file.
